


Retirement

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Love, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Space Magic, Turian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: Shepard and Garrus share an intimate moment in the morning.A small snippet of their retirement.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 36
Kudos: 231





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on Love and Honor, but it's not finished yet, so have some Garrus and Shepard smut! And yes, I have used space magic, but I don't care! They deserve to be happy!

Shepard wakes to the feeling of mouth plates nipping at her hair and a three-digit hand massaging her arm lightly. She sighs happily and leans back further into the solid and warm chest of her husband. The cold air of their apartment hits her shoulders when she stirs, but she quickly snuggles back under the warmth of the blanket that covers them both. They went to bed naked last night, at her insistence. Shepard has been having intense hot flashes lately and she can’t stand wearing clothes to sleep anymore. Garrus sure didn’t complain, stripping right along with her and eager to sleep nude with his wife, although he didn’t appreciate it when she turned the bedroom into a freezer when she started sweating, so he’s as bundled up as she is right now.

“Morning.” His voice is still groggy from sleep, causing his subvocals to vibrate deeper with a low twinge.

She lets out a deep breath, not turning around to look at him just yet, “Good morning.”

He nips her hair a second time, the large bicep she is resting on coming up to caress her cheek, “How’d you sleep?”

She stretches against him with a satisfying grunt, her limbs and muscles elongating to ease the tension of staying still for so long, “Fine. No nightmares, no pain. It’s a miracle.”

He rumbles a joyful hum, “That’s good.”

Garrus runs his hand down her waist, making her skin break out in goose bumps. His low purr begins in his throat as he moves his paw over her protruding belly, laying his palm against her tight, smooth flesh. “And how did you sleep, little one?”

Shepard grips his hand that lies on her swollen stomach, cradling it, “He’s sleeping just fine. Hopefully he stays asleep for a while longer.” She yawns, rubbing at her eyes with her free hand, “Mama is not in the mood for his ‘kicking of the kidneys’ game just yet.”

He chuckles softly at that, caressing where their unborn child still slumbers, safely inside her womb, “How long do we have now?”

She cracks her neck as she thinks back to the last appointment they had with Lawson, “Miranda said two months, I believe?”

tangles his mandibles in her hair playfully when she rests back on the pillow, his talons scraping lightly on her skin, “Hmm two months too long.”

She giggles, wiggling in his hold at his tickling, “You won’t be saying that when he gets here.”

He squeezes her against him further, twisting his longer legs with her own, “I’ll probably want another one right after.”

She huffs, leaning back to finally look him in the eyes. They are still that same beautiful icy blue that she fell in love with years ago, only a little lethargic with the remnants of sleep, “Garrus, I am not spending the rest of my retirement pregnant just because you like it.”

“I love it.” He growls, the tone in his vocals lowering and his pupils expanding. He touches his forehead to hers, “My mate is heavy with my child, it… _mmm_ ,” His eyelids flutter, “Does things to me.”

He leans down and presses his mouth plates to her lips in a soft kiss, his tongue peeking out to taste her. She opens for him willingly, letting him explore her mouth gently before retreating. She can feel the wetness of his lubricant on her lower back already, his sheath opening to let out his morning erection to lie heavily against the top of her ass. She snorts at her husband’s ravenous desire, “You are insatiable, dear.”

He nudges her face the other way, licking her neck with his long, pointed tongue, circling her ear. The deep timbre in his voice makes her shiver, “Only for you.”

Her face heats up, tinting her cheeks red, but she will never admit to it, biting her bottom lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. He never fails in making her feel like a blushing new bride. She tilts her head back against the crook of his neck, pushing her hips back into his, “Well, what are you waiting for?”

He growls and grabs her waist eagerly, angling her rear up so that it comes flush with his hips, his stiff member sliding between her legs. Garrus’s hand travels down her side again, rubbing over the outside of her thigh and then lifts up her leg to settle over his, keeping her open for him. She is already wet from his attentions, the pregnancy throwing her hormones out of whack and causing her to always be horny and ready for her fervent husband. She knows he can smell her arousal for him.

Garrus moves his hand to cup her heavy breasts, the globes swollen and sensitive in his palms. He scrapes his claws over the stiff peaks of her nipples, making her gasp. He glides his cock over her vulva, the tapered head brushing against her slick pearl, unexpected sparks shooting up her spine and blossoming into her core. She should feel embarrassed. He has barely touched her and she is already building towards an orgasm.

She arches her back to allow him an easier penetration and he gently prods her, letting the tapered head sink in before sliding back and forth, stretching her slowly. She moans breathily as he sheathes himself within her completely, stilling to let her accommodate to his girth. No matter how many times they have sex, she always needs to breathe a few seconds beforehand. He was just too big for her. She squirms in his grip and he tries to steady her with a hand on her hips. He growls low in his throat with a broken chuckle, “You’re gunna make me cum early if you keep moving around.”

She giggles girlishly but is quickly silenced when he pulls out and thrusts back in roughly, taking the air out of her lungs. He starts a steady rhythm, in and out, plunging as deep as possible before pulling all the way out and plunging back in. She moans with each pump into her body, the slap of his plates on her plump rear. She reaches behind her and digs her nails into the hide of his waist, pulling him into her. The arm she is still laying on comes around and holds her closer, a gentle hand on her distended belly, the warm touch reminding her of the night that made this possible.

They didn’t think it would be an option for them. They had always joked about having kids and starting a family, but with the Reaper War always above their heads and the obvious differences of species, they knew that it would be next to impossible to have any of their own without adopting or artificial insemination. But thankfully, with Miranda’s help and a little bit of illegal Cerberus technology, they were able to conceive. Garrus was given a supplement that increased his libido and sperm count and Shepard took an enhancement that caused extreme ovulation. The dark haired woman had shoved them into the couple’s bedroom and told them to not leave the room until the effects wore off, at least for Garrus.

He was absolutely ravenous that night. He wouldn’t let her out of the bed for more than a few minutes, taking her again and again, knotting inside her every time to ensure it took. He had held her legs up as he pounded inside her, growling and snarling like an animal, telling her over and over again how beautiful she will look and how much he loved her.

Now days though, they have to be gentler, and that’s exactly what Garrus was doing. Slowly pumping in and out of her, letting her feel every bump and ridge of his cock as it slides through her soaked pussy. He uses the pads of his fingers to rub at her clit, building her higher and higher, the tension inside her pulling tight.

Shepard whines at a particularly rough thrust, her limbs shaking as she reaches closer to her peak. Garrus bites down gently on her neck, increasing his pace before finally sheathing himself all the way inside, popping his knot within her with a deep groan. She cums with a shout, her pussy clenching around her husband’s stiff cock as he pumps his seed deep inside her, lazily moving his hips against her. He holds her close as they relish in their connection.

They are both panting when a matalicvoice echoes throughout their bedroom, “Shepard?”

She winces at the sudden interruption. _Boy, she has the best timing, doesn’t she?_ Shepard blows her bangs out of her face with a huff, “Yeah EDI?”

“Tali’Zorah and Kal’Reegar have landed. They are waiting for you in the foyer.”

 _Oh yeah, that’s right_. She had nearly forgotten. “Thank you, EDI.” She squirms a bit as Garrus nuzzles into her neck, his knot keeping them joined, “But, tell them to wait a minute? We’re uh, kinda busy.”

There was a long pause, “Of course, Shepard.” She swears she can hear the amusement in her tone.

She rolls over to face her horny turian husband, a lazy smile on her lips, “Well, shall we go get them?”

He lays a hand on her belly again, rubbing it lovingly, “Tali is going to lose her mind when she sees you.”

Shepard grins with a laugh, “I know she will.” Garrus lifts his mandibles in a mirroring smile, purring loudly and leaning down to give her a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be together forever and be happy with lots of babies!! Is that too much to ask!?


End file.
